


House’s new toy.

by Anonymous



Category: House M.D.
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chase is 17, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Underage - Freeform, Wilson flirts and charms Chase a little, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: House doesn’t like what’s his to be damaged, that’s why he takes Chase away from his abusive Parents.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

"Chase."

"Yes."

"Go get me some coffee." 

The young teen rolls his eyes as he plays with a game boy he found on House's desk. "I don't work for you."

House scoffs a little. “Kids these days, have no respect for the crippled or their elders. When did you say daddy was getting off?"

"I think 7:00, but I doubt it. He doesn't stop working at whatever time he says he'll stop working." 

"Aww are you sad that daddy is working too much to spend time with you?” Once again Chase rolls his eyes. "No." He says dryly. 

The teen could care less that his dad works late and barely has time to spend with him. He's an asshole anyway, along with his mother. 

His dad has been taking him to his work place to see how doctors operate in a hospital. His father wants him to become a doctor like him. Chase has told his father he has no desire to do so, that he wants to pick his own career.

When he told his father that, he got angry and shouted about how he didn't pay Chase's way to get into medical school for when he graduates high school next year for nothing. 

When that happened his mother didn't even try to help. She just looked at him with disgust and called him ungrateful. 

So when his dad started to bring him to the hostipal, he would wonder around a little bit and try to find something to do. 

Eventually he met House. House was unexpectedly rude, but kind of cool in a way. The man let Chase follow him around and the young teen asked a lot of questions, most of them House ignored.

At some point the man invites Chase into his office, exchange for making him some coffee. Well actually he told Chase to get lost and Chase convinced him to let him be in his office by coming back to him with a mug of coffee he made for the doctor. House took a sip of it and silently motioned Chase to take a seat in one of the chairs.

So that's how he ended up hanging out with the older man for the past five weeks and when his dad saw him with House, he told House how excellent it was for him to take his ungrateful son under his wing.

Both the boy and House rolled they're eyes at that when he wasn't looking. 

"Chase-"

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Call me by my last name?"

House just shrugs. "It's something that doctors do. Now get up, we're going to get lunch." Chase smiles a little and puts the game down to follow House out the door. "Is it okay we get Taco Bell? I'm tired of hostipal cafeteria food." 

"No, I don't care for mediocre tacos, plus the cafeteria is serving steak today." Chase pouts a little and House finds it cute. "If you join me, I'll give you some candy afterwards." 

"Why do you always offer me candy to do stuff?" Not that Chase didn’t mind getting candy from him. House always had a chocolate bars, packs of sour gummy worms or jelly beans in his desk drawer that he would give to Chase whenever he came by or whenever he did some things for House like get coffee or make copies of documents. 

House smirks and says "cause I'm your sugar daddy."

The 17 year old blushes and glares. "You're a creep, old man."

"And you're a whiny brat, now let's go." As they were about to walk further down the hallway, they see Chase's father coming down the hallway also.

"Evening Doctor House."

"Evening, Doctor stick up his ass."

The man glares at House and crosses his arms. "You know I've been thinking maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have my son be around you. While he's with you I haven't seen him do anything productive. In fact I gave you some books to have him read in your office, what happened with that?"

"Those? Oh I think they might of accidentally got mixed with my trash. But don't worry he was productive today."

"Is that so? What did he do?"

"He reached level 30 on legend of Zelda." Chase starts to tense as he sees his dad glare at him. 

"You wasted your time playing mindless video games? I brought you here to learn, not to do nonsense. Do you want to grow up being a useless bum or fast food employee?"

When chase doesn't immediately answer, His father shouts. "Answer me!"

"N-No." 

His father gives him such a hateful look. "Go to the parking lot and wait by my car. I'll be there soon. I'm going to take you home and when we get there, we're going to be having a talk." 

Chase Immediately felt scared, he knew what his dad really means by talk. The last time they talked, Chase ended up with a broken arm. 

"Y-Yes sir." He starts to walk away, but House grabs his shoulder. "Hey we were about to go to eat lunch, at least let the kid eat first."

"We have plenty of food at our house, but thank for your concern, House. Robert go outside, I'll be there in 20 minutes." 

Chase nods and starts to head towards an elevator.

When the boy is far away from them, Rowan turns his to House. “My son will be no longer be coming here, I'll hire a real mentor to teach him."

"And who says I'm not a real mentor."

"You're a crack pot who needs to be put an asylum."

"And you're idiot uses money to get your way." House bumps his shoulder against his as he walks away from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Chase was waiting nervously by his Dad's car, he prays that his father won't do anything too extreme that could get him sent to the hospital again.

He also hopes he doesn't convince his mother to do something cruel to him. Two weeks ago she threw a wine glass at him because his father told her she needs to work on controlling him. 

As he stands there his legs start to tremble a little and his eyes start to get fill up with tears as he starts to think more about what might happen when he gets home.

Suddenly he hears something, it sounds like an engine. 

The sound gets louder and soon he sees a guy on a motorcycle stop in front of him. The person speaks through their helmet.

"Get on."

"What the...House is that you?"

"No it's Arnold Schwarzenegger, get on you idiot." Chase hesitates a little, before going over to the motorcycle and getting onto it. 

"Make sure you hold onto me tight, I don't have an extra helmet." With that House starts the motorcycle and starts to drive out of the parking lot.

~~~~~~~~

After a 30 minute drive, Chase and House were at a Taco Bell. House watched the boy pratically inhale three soft tacos and a quesadilla. House just order some nachos for himself.

"My god where does it all go?"

Chase only shrugs as he takes a sip of soda from his cup. "Thanks for taking me out for lunch."

"Don't mention it.” 

"Too bad my dad is going to be very upset when I get back home. When you drop me off, make sure my parents don't see you." 

"Who says I'm dropping you off at your house?” 

Chase pause for a moment before saying "what?" 

"You're not going back to that place. You think I didn’t noticed the bruises you've had?" 

There are nights where his father or mother don’t do anything too serious to harm him. Like a slap or a hard hit that would leave some marks and sometimes Chase would forget to hide them, making people question him and he would have to come up with a lie. 

"Look I need to go back or he'll get angrier."

"I don't give a shit. Let him get angry." House casually says as he pops a nacho chip in his mouth and the boy glares at him.

"Why the fuck do you care? Last time I checked you’re an asshole who doesn't really give a shit about anyone." 

"Let's just say I don't like things that are mine to be damaged."

"What?" The boy says while staring at him with confusion. "Finish your food wombat." House says while standing up and starts walking to the trash can to throw his trash away, then starts to go the restaurant door. 

"Wait where are you going?"

"Going outside to call you a cab, have it take you to my apartment. After that I'm going back to work."

“So you’re just going to have me be taken to your apartment and you expect me to stay there?"

House stops for a moment and goes over to the boy. He ruffles the boy's hair, making him give an annoyed sound. "I know you'll stay there, because I know you're a good boy for me." 

"N-No I'm not."

House smirks a little and continues to play with his hair. 

"Yes you are."


	2. Chapter 2

It’s 3:45 Chase was at House’s apartment. Before he left the restaurant House gave him a spare house key, so he can get in. 

He stands in front of door and thinks about if maybe he should just go home, get his punishment over with and move on.

But then he thinks about how much pain he’ll be in if he does decideds to go home. He sighs and unlocks the door. 

He steps inside and closes the door back. Inside the apartment was pretty nice, a little messy, but Chase doesn’t mind.

There are some book shelves, a desk with a Computer, TV with a DVD player and a Xbox, a black fire place and by it on the wall are a few guitars, he also sees a black wooden piano.

Chase takes off his denim jacket and hangs it up on the coat rack by the door. He explores the inside of the house a little bit more and he finds the kitchen wich looks clean and then finds the doctor’s bedroom. 

It was more messy in there. Some documents were on the floor, some empty medicine bottles were scattered and few clothes were on the floor. 

Chase looks around and spots a waste basket. He goes over to it and picks it up. Chase then gets one of the empty prescription bottle off the floor and puts it in the waste basket, then does the same with the other ones and other pieces of trash like food wrappers or crumpled up papers. 

After getting the trash off the floor, he then gathers up the clothes and goes to House’s Closet. He grabs some empty hangers to start putting the clothes he gather up onto to them. 

The boy then organizes the doctor’s closet a little before hanging the clothes up. After that he moves on to the documents on the door. 

~~~~~~~~

In a about an hour House’s room was clean. Important papers were organized and put on his night stand and Chase made up his bed for him. 

Chase sits down on the bed and takes his shoes off, then puts them neatly under the bed like he did with House’s shoes. As he sits, he notices a stain on his shirt. 

It seemed to be hot sauce that must of dripped on him when he was eating his lunch at Taco Bell. 

“Damn It.” he mumbles. he goes over to House’s closet and looks through it. He finds an AC/DC shirt and takes that one off the hanger . 

He takes off his short sleeve polo shirt and throws it in House’s hamper, then puts on the shirt. 

Just when he’s about done putting it on, he hears the front door start to open. 

Chase goes into the living room, excepting to see House, but its not him. It’s some other guy coming in. 

Chase might have seen him at the hospital a few times. The man sees Chase and is it bit surprised. “Oh..um hello, what are you doing here?”

“Um, Dr.House decided to let me visit. Who are you?”

“I’m James Wilson. House gave me a key to his place when we became friends. Say you look a little familiar, What’s your name?”

“Robert Chase.” 

Wilson nods as he remembers. “You’re Rowan’s son. I heard your father was looking for you, would you like to me to call him so he can pick you up soon?”

“No!” Chase shouts and Wilson looks at him with confusion. 

“I mean...he said I can stay the night at House’s.” 

Wilson lifts his brow. He knows the boy is lying, but he nods. “So why are you here?” Chase ask. “House borrowed my flash drive, I need to get it back.” 

“Oh, is it a black and blue one?”

Wilson nods and Chase goes back into House’s room then comes back out holding a flash drive. “I found it on the floor while cleaning his room.”

“You cleaned his room? Hm not only are you you gorgeous, but very sweet. But don’t clean the lazy bastard’s room, I’m sure he can do it himself.”

Chase blushes at the complement and says “It’s okay, I didn’t mind doing it. Gave me something to pass the time.” 

“Well try not to do it too much, House is already too much of a toddler.” Wilson says making Chase laugh from his joke.

“How old are you right now.”

“17.”

Wilson gives a sad sigh in his head when he said that. “Hm I thought you be a college student. Well thank you for my flash drive and tell House he’s not allowed to take my things without my permission....all though I doubt he listen.” 

“He won’t, but I’ll tell him anyway, bye.”

“Bye now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the hospital, House was in the clinic, talking to a patient about a rash on their belly. 

It’s dreadfully boring.

“I think this new cologne that I’m using is what’s causing it, I got it from Macys and-“ Suddenly House’s phone rings. Thank god, now he can get a small break from this moron.

“Sorry I gotta take this, important doctor stuff is probably involved.” He grabs his cane and limps out of the room. 

“Hello.” He says when answering the phone. 

“Hello, House. Do you wanna explain to me why there is a 17 year old in your apartment? and not just any 17 year old, but Dr’s Rowan 17 year old? The man was pratically in a fit of rage when he couldn’t find his son.”

“So?”

“So?! House he’s looking for him, he’s worried-“

“He’s not worried. He just wants to beat the crap out of the kid.” 

“What?”

“His father is abusive, I’ve seen bruises on him. He’s better off with me, bedsides he’s my loyal puppy, he wants to stay with me.” 

“House he’s not one of your possessions. If you don’t want him to go back to that asshole, fine. But at least call social services so they can handle this. You could get charged with kidnapping a minor.” 

House rolls his eyes. “Call social services and I have them put him a crappy group home? Yeah I don’t think so.” 

“House-“

“Listen, everything will be fine. I’ll handle Rowan, just don’t tell anyone that he’s there.”

“House you-“

“If you keep this promise, I’ll be nice to patients like you’re always asking me too.” House could tell Wilson probably rolled his eyes when he hears a scoff from him. “I highly doubt you’ll keep that promise, but fine. I won’t tell anyone.

“Good, I’ll make sure to send you a thank you card with some cash in it or something. Also could you do me one more favor?”

“What?”

“Find a way to disable the security cameras in the the parking lot and erase all recent footage from them.” 

He hears Wilson sigh on the phone. “Sure.”

“Thanks....wait why were you in my apartment in the first place?”

“You forgot to give me my flashdrive back, you ass.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When House returns to his apartment, he has a box of take out pizza and a plastic grocery bag from the drug store. 

He looks around for the boy, but once he doesn’t see him anywhere, he starts to worry that the boy might of left, but once he walks by his room he sees him.

Chase is on the bed, sleeping and he’s wearing one of House’s shirts. House feels a wave of possessiveness go through him. The boy wearing his stuff just makes him want to keep him forever.

House raises his cane and pokes Chase with it. “Hey kid wake up, I’m back.” Chase groans in annoyance from being poked, but wakes up. 

“Oh you’re back.” He says while sitting up. “Dr.Wilson came by and got his flash drive. He said you shouldn’t barrow his stuff with out asking.”

“I shouldn’t do a lot of things, but that doesn’t stop me. Did you clean my room?”

Chase nods and House grins. “How did a man like me ever get such a sweet thing like you? Come on I got pizza.” 

House starts to limp out the room and Chase follows him like a puppy. 

House puts the pizza box on the coffee table in the living room and goes to the kitchen to get some plates.

once he’s back, he sits on the couch and motions for Chase to sit next to him.

Chase does and House gets his slice of pizza on a plate for him, after that he gets his own slice, then reaches into a the plastic bag and gives Chase a small pack of heresy kisses.

“Thank you.” Chase says and House scoots closer to him. “See isn’t this much better then going back to that asshole? Think about it. No more nights of yelling, having to worry about getting hit, being scared of making one wrong move. I’ll keep you safe. It’ll be only me who keeps you safe and do you know why?”

Chase hesitates before shaking his head.

“Because no one else cares about you to keep you safe. I’m the only person who will.”

Those words affect Chase for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed the second chapter, let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Chase was in the kitchen, making some breakfast For him and House. Some eggs and french toast. 

He's wearing one of House’s shirts again and a pair of House's sweat pants. They didn't fit him too well, they were a bit baggy on him. 

A stack of French toast was on a plate and the scrambled eggs was still in the pan. 

House comes into the kitchen and sees the boy cooking. He smirks and sneaks up behind the kid. Once he's close enough, he grabs him by the waist.

"Oh my god!" The Aussie screams and House chuckles. Chase glares at him and wiggles out of his grip. "You're a dick. I could dropped the pan and or burned myself." 

"God you Brits need to get a sense of humor." 

"I'm Australian. Now go sit down." 

"Yes dear." House says sarcastically and Chase roll his eyes. In a few minutes, Chase is getting two plates. He turns off the stove and start getting the scrambled eggs on the plate and then the French toast.

He then walks over to the table and puts one plate in front of House and then puts his in the spot he's going to be sitting in, he also goes to look for some syrup in the pantry.

Once he's heading back to the table, he grabs two forks and hands one to house. House tries the French toast and practically moans at the taste. "Jesus this is good, what did you add to this?"

"Rum, I got the idea from mad men."

"Has anyone told you, you're a dream come true?" House stuffs more of the French toast in his mouth. "God I might be drunk by the time I get to work." 

"I didn't put too much in, did I?"

"You may have not put enough." House says while his mouth is a little full. As they eat, they hear a phone start to ring. "That yours?" House ask.

"Yeah, that might be Allison calling me right now.” House pauses from eating. "Who?"

"Allison, she's my girlfriend. I met her last year during school."

"Hm, really?" House clutches at his fork a little and Chase nods. “Yeah she's really cool, smart, nice. She's just the best you know.

"She sounds pleasant." House says cooly, even though he's burning with jealous rage on the inside. Who the hell is this chick? What's so special about her other then the fact that she's nice? She sounds boring.

"I should probably go answer." Chase is about to get up, but House puts his cane in his way to block him.

"I'm sure she could wait, sit and finish eating. Then after you eat, make sure you take a shower.” Chase nods and sits down again. 

"You know I made this French toast for her once and she didn't really like it too much. She said it’s something only alcoholics would eat."

"she’s responsible." House actually wanted to say she an ungrateful bitch. He’s going have to do something about this Allison. Nobody is going to have Chase but him.

While Chase was in the shower, His phone rang again.

While it was ringing, House was at his piano. The ring made him mess up on a tune he was working on. He growls a little bit in frustration and gets up.

He's goes over to the couch and looks at Chase's phone. On the screen it said Allison. He picks it up and answers.

"Hello, Robbie?” A light feminine voice says. "I was hoping we could go out this weekend to movies-"

"Chase isn't here right now." House says, cutting her off. “I'm sorry who is this and where's Robert?”

“He’s out and he’s not going to be able to go anywhere this weekend.”

“Why and again, who are you?” House smirks before answering. “I’m his new fling.” There’s a pause on the phone and House could tell she was trying to wrap head her around what he just said.

“This isn’t funny, who are you?”

“It’s true. I’m his new boyfriend. Hate to break it to ya, but your precious Robbie likes cock. He likes to take it up the ass every night, screaming for me to fuck him deeper.”

He hears the girl gasp and He grins. “N-No that’s not true, your lying.”

“Sorry, but your boy friend is a grade A cock slut. He was just too afraid to tell you. He didn’t wanna hurt your feelings.” 

In a few a seconds she hears the girl give a sob, making House roll his eyes. “Could you at least get me on the phone with him, so I can talk to him?”

“No. Now kindly fuck off.” Before she could say anything else, House hangs up.

He puts the phone down and soon Chase is out of the shower. He peaks into the living room with a towel around his waist.

“Did my phone ring again?”

“No, I’m heading to work now. I’ll be back around 3:00 to drop you off some lunch and clothes. As much I like you wearing my stuff they don’t fit you properly. Write down your sizes on a piece of paper for me.”

Chase nods and heads into the room to the room to get dressed.

“While I’m gone, try to make more of that French toast.” He says as he limps to the door.

“I think you’ve had enough of that stuff.” 

“Well you’re no fun.” And with that, House goes out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“He made me Rum French toast, Wilson.”

“Pretty sure that’s not healthy.”

“Who cares. He made it with rum. If you think I’m going to give him up now, you have another thing coming.” Wilson rolls his eyes as he takes a sip of his coffee. “I hope the Rum French toast is worth it if you go to prison.”

“Yeah, it’s worth it. What’s wrong with you? you’re bitchier towards me then usual.” 

“I had to stay late and get rid of the footage on those cameras like you asked. I’m not waiting for a thank you card, give me $400.”

House huffs, but takes out his wallet, he counts out the money before giving it to Wilson. “Also if I go to prison along with you, I’m going to kill you.”

“Yeah, yeah, fair enough.” 

“Have you figured out what you’re going to do about Rowan?” 

“Don’t worry, I’m putting together a plan. Just got a find time to execute it.” 

“You’re not going to kill him are you?” House pretends to be shocked and looks at his friend with fake hurt. “Now Wilson I’m hurt that you think I would go that far.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you would.” 

“Well I won’t do that...well I’ll save that for plan B.” 

Wilson isn’t even faze when he says that, he’s used to his friend’s insane thinking. “Well if you do, just make it look like man slaughter so you don’t spend too much time if you get caught.”

~~~~~~~

When House gets home around 3:00, he has a bag of clothes from Old Navy and some take out from Panda Express.

“Hey Chase, I’m back. Got you clothes and lunch. Hope you like Orange chicken and rice. 

He goes further inside the apartment and hears something. It sounds like sobbing. House heads into the living room and sees Chase sitting on the couch his knees up to his chest. 

His eyes were full of tears and they’re were red. 

“Chase...Chase what’s wrong?”

“S-She...s-she won’t speak to m-me anymore. A-Allison, I called her and she shouted at m-me. Then, h-hung up.”

House did feel a little guilty that he caused the blonde to go through this. 

“I-I tried calling h-her again and she blocked my number. I don’t even know what I did wrong.”

He starts to sob and more tears start to come out from his eyes. “Why does e-everyone hate me?”

He sobs even harder and House puts the stuff down to sit on the couch. He then pulls the young man close. “I don’t hate you and it was probably for the best. It’s clear she doesn’t care about you and you don’t need her.”

Chase begins to sob into House’s shirt and House rubs his back comfortingly. He then starts kissing the blonde’s head. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

Soon Chase’s sobs turns into hiccups and House can’t help but find it cute. 

There’s no chance in hell that House is going to let anyone else have his boy. He hugs him a little tighter, making Chase squeak.

“Mine.” He mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is too short, next one will be longer. Let me know what y’all think


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the day, House stayed with the young man to comfort him a little. 

He called Cuddy and told her he was feeling sick and didn't want to come back to work. She scoffed at him over the phone, knowing he was lying, but she just told him he has to do extra hours of clinic to make up for it.

Right now he was playing some video games with the blonde. they’re playing call of duty and House was focus while Chase was a little lost in his thoughts.

"Your dying, if you die then we lose."

"Huh?"

"I said-damn it." Both stare at the screen as Chase's video game character falls to the ground and the screen turns black with the words game over appearing.

"Damn it Chase, what's the point of us playing if your not going to focus."

Chase rolls his eyes as he puts the controller on the coffee table. "I'm sorry that I'm too upset that my girlfriend broke up with me, to focus on playing a game."

"Who needs her."

Chase glares at him for that remark, House sighs. "Look you can't keep on thinking about her when she doesn't care about you. You know what, get on your coat."

"Why?"

"We're going bowling, it'll help keep your mind off a certain bitch-"

"Don't her call get that you ass."

"Fine. It'll help you get your mind off a certain Ex. Now go get on your coat and get my cane."

"I'm sure you can get that yourself." House pouts a little. "Come on, I'm crippled, show some sympathy."

Chase scoffs and gets off the couch. He goes over to the coat rack and gets his Denim jacket, he then grabs House’s cane that's hanging from it and goes over the man. "Here."

House takes it with a smile. "I love having a little assistant around."

"I'm not your assistant, I don't work for you."

"You're right. Your more like a wife who makes me breakfast and cleans up after me." House pulls him close to kiss him on the head and Chase pulls away a little once he's done.

"You are so weird." 

"I've been called worse, let's go." House grabs his keys to his car and starts to go to the door with the blond following him.

Soon they're in the car and they both put on their seatbelt then House turns his attention to Chase before staring the car. “Do you have any allergies?"

"Um yeah, I'm allergic to strawberries, why?" 

Just thought we should get some ice cream after, I wanna make sure your not allergic to any ingredients. Must suck not having to eat strawberries, that inherited?"

"Yeah, I got it from my father, he's also allergic." House nods as he starts the car and starts to drive. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

At the bowling alley, Chase was feeling a bit better, it's been a while since he had some fun.

His parents barely took him out anywhere, except for maybe a few boring fancy dinner parties with other rich people. 

When he went out with Cameron, they usally just went to the movies or some place to eat, witch he didn't mind, but he wished they did a little bit more then that.

Right now House is about to have his turn. He grabs his ball and limps to the bowling lane. 

"Careful old man, you'll hurt back." Chase jokes.

"You little shit." House mumbles. He concentrates a little before rolling the bowl down the lane. He watches anxiously as it rolls closer to the pins. 

When they it gets to the pins, all of them go down accept for two. He has a 7-10 splits. "Fuck.” He mumbles." He gets another ball to do his second turn.

As expected when he rolls it down the lane, he doesn't get either of the pins. He goes to sit down while Chase gets up to get a ball so he can have his turn.

House watches the blonde while he does his turn, House starts to stare at his ass a little. They look so good in the skinny jeans he's wearing. He almost has to stop himself from getting up and groping it.

Chase gets on knee in a perfect balance and rolls the ball. It hits all the pins, making him a get a strike.

It was his fourth one in a row and House wonders if the blonde did bowling in his spare time. 

"Have you played this before?"

"No...well I did, but it was on a school field trip when I was 7." Chase gets another ball and does his second turn.

Once he again he gets a strike. "I gotta play you in a game that I can easily beat you at, I'm hating this." Chase rolls his eyes. "You're so petty. Can we have something from the snack bar now?"

House nods and gets his cane that’s laying on the bench they're sitting on. As he starts to go, someone calls out his name.

"House?" 

Both the boy and House turn around to see a black guy in a New York T-shirt and jeans coming their way. “A little suprise seeing you here, how’s everything at princeton?" 

"Why you would care how everything is going? You left."

The man shakes his head and puts on a fake smile. "Fine. let me rephrase that, How's Cuddy and Wilson?"

"Cuddy is starting not to wear bras and her thongs are thinner, Wilson is seeing prostates to help him cope with his wives leaving him."

The man sighs a little. "I see you haven't changed one bit. Who's this?"

"A hostage that I kidnapped. I'm holding him for ransom until his rich daddy gives me a million Dollars. Actually I may not need the million dollars, I'll just keep him." 

Chase looks at the man with wide eyes, like he’s has gone crazy. Well he knows by now that House is a little crazy, but he didn't think he be that crazy to say that.

The other man just rolls his eyes. "You can just tell me who he is instead of making edgy jokes.”

“I guess another reason why you left is because you don’t appreciate my jokes. Forman this is Chase, he's a new med student I'm teaching. Chase, Eric Forman." The man name Forman sticks out his hand and Chase shakes it.

"You must be a med student he likes. He barely even talks to the others that have to be taught by him." 

"I like him because he's loyal, unlike someone who use to work for me."

Forman only gives House a bored look and House sticks his tongue out at him like a child, making Chase groan a little in annoyance. "You're an adult, how are you this embarrassing?" 

"Stop whining and go get some snacks." House takes out his wallet and hands the money to Chase. 

Chase mumbles something under his breath, but starts heading to the snack bar. 

"Impressed? I also trained him to get me coffee." 

Forman only rolls his eyes and heads to the snack bar. 

There he sees the boy looking at the menu and he decides to talk to him. "I hope he's not too much of an asshole to you, so many of his other med students couldn't stand him like most people."

"So far he's fine. So why did you stop working with him?"

"I wanted a better pay at a different hospital, plus he's so...soulless and has a weird desire to make others miserable like him. He mocks people for their problems when he's a drug addict."

"He's in pain."

"Yes, but taking 3 to 4 Vicodin ever hour of the day is excessive. Another reason why I left is because I don't ever want to be him, the more i was around him the more I started to feel his negative Influence on me."

Chase snorts at that a little, making Forman raise a brow. "Something funny?"

"Yes. I think what you did was stupid." He bluntly says and Forman is a little suprise by that.

"you got to work with one of the best doctors in the medical field, but you quit because you can't take some harmless mocking? Also I see you’re probably not happy with your choices since you went to a strip club when you’re married.”

"Kid I didn’t go to stripe club and I’m not-“

"You are married. Your finger has a tan lines of a ring, you took it off when you got to the strip club feeling guilty. Plus I know that you went to a strip club since there's still a little glitter on your left shoe." Chase points and Forman looks down. He was right, there is still glitter on it. 

Chase gives a smirk and gets closer to the snack bar counter to order some food.

Forman is a baffled and goes back to House. "Hey, is that kid related to you in anyway?"

"I should sure hope not, why?"

"Well...he's a little like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it, leave kudos and comments

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback so let me know what y’all think and if I should continue,


End file.
